This specification relates to a bunded pallet capable of preventing spillage from at least one container carried by the pallet.
It is known to provide a bunded pallet made as a plastics moulding but such a moulding is relatively expensive because it has to be strong enough to function as a pallet to carry the load imposed thereon in use.
An object of the present invention is to provide a bunded pallet whereby the above-mentioned problem is overcome or is reduced.